


Wile

by Arisava



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisava/pseuds/Arisava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Taeyong wanted was to help Sicheng get the alpha of his dreams, little did he know he was going to end up further complicating things for everyone involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wile

"He doesn't love me." Taeyong gaped at Sicheng who looked forlornly at the ground, hands curled into fists and demeanor so gloomy it made him want to scream.  
  
"Sicheng." He began slowly and reached out to stroke the boy's back, "Why would you think that?"  
  
The younger looked up to face Taeyong, his usual bright energy had disappeared, and replacing it was a foreign kind of sadness that reflected in his beautiful eyes. The elder's heart sank.  
  
The main reason why he dragged the younger boy to the secluded area right behind their pack's territory was to find out exactly what was brewing in his mind.  
  
Taeyong wouldn't lie, ever since his pack merged with the younger's, he had immediately taken a liking to the boy with the smile that could even rival his mate.  He was one of the few boys who were so friendly and enthusiastic that everyone in the pack couldn’t help but adore him.

The silver haired wolf knew that though everyone adored Sicheng, there was just one person whom the little omega adored; Qian Kun.  
  
The alpha, though cold as ice- had an impressive energy. He was built well and had fiery yet determined eyes. He was one of the wolves who didn't seem too happy about the merge as it wounded their huge alpha egos. It was almost hilarious how a man so cold had Sicheng following him around like a puppy.  
  
Sicheng presented just a month ago as an omega, going into heat after being affected by a verbal fight that arose between Johnny and Hansol, two of the high ranked alphas in the pack. It was no surprise that their pheromones triggered the boy's heat.  
  
Taeyong had immediately gone into maternal mode, joined by Sicheng's pack members Yukhei, a friendly beta and Renjun, one of his non-presented friends. They made sure the boy was well taken care of and that no alpha dared to take advantage of the situation. It was quite embarrassing sometimes, when the heat would become too much the boy had whined and thrashed around and called the same name over and over again, " _Kun ge! Kun ge_!" If Taeyong ever doubted Sicheng's feelings for the said alpha then it was cleared during that week.  
  
He remembered that Sicheng was excited for the alpha to claim him, he was so blunt about it that it made Taeyong flush. "You don't think he'd reject me, do you?" Sicheng had asked shyly. "He'd be absolutely crazy to do that!" Taeyong laughed at the possibility of someone rejecting the boy.  
  
But looking at his face now, Taeyong wasn't sure when happened between them. Sicheng had been so withdrawn the past week that several concerned pack members came to him, prodding him to question the boy. Taeyong didn't want to upset the boy so he tried asking his close friend Renjun, he refused to tell him and told the elder to ask himself, that boy was a haughty one.  
  
"Sicheng." Taeyong said again and massaged Sicheng's nape, he immediately leaned into the touch.  
  
"I made him a lucky bracelet for the summer hunt." Sicheng said, looking away, "I didn't want any harm to befall on him so I dried herbs and cloves to attach on it, something useful, in case anything went wrong." Taeyong nodded his head, "That was very thoughtful of you."  
  
Lucky ornaments were not only gifts of thoughtfulness, it also was also considered a very intimate gift, shared between parties of the tightest bonds.  
  
Sicheng laughed humorlessly, "He took one look at it and threw it away. Told me to stop crossing the line."  
  
Taeyong widened his eyes in shock. Kun was a moody wolf but it was obvious to the pack since day one that he had a soft spot for the omega. It was quite unexpected for him to reject the boy’s affections.

"So you've been moping over that, eh?" Taeyong sighed and pulled the boy into a hug. Sicheng's scent reminded Taeyong of freshly bloomed flowers, it was pleasant.  
  
"I really thought he loved me back...I'm a fucking idiot." He groaned, burying his face into the crook of the elder's neck.  
  
Taeyong rubbed his back comfortingly, "No you're not. Alphas, especially from the South have difficulty in accepting their feelings. He'll come around." Sicheng murmured something that sounded like "Bullshit..." and Taeyong smiled sadly.  
  
When Taeyong got back to his tent, his mate was wide awake, sharpening one of his hunting blades. "You were out with that tall kid, weren't you?" The alpha doesn't even look up when he asked and Taeyong grunted a yes in reply.  
  
Taeyong sat next to him and put his head on the sturdy shoulder of his mate, "Yuta, why the fuck are those wolves from the South so egotistical?" The alpha chuckled, "They saved us, you know. They want to assert dominance because of that." Taeyong lifted his head to make eye contact with Yuta, "I'm not talking about us, I'm talking about that pack’s alphas thinking it's alright to play with anyone ranked lower than them." Yuta stopped sharpening his weapon, "Did anyone do anything to you? Said something?" His eyes were so dark that Taeyong felt anxious, "Calm down babe, no one would dare to even look at me!" Yuta smirked at that and got up from the floor, pulling Taeyong up with him.  
  
"So? Why are you hating on my brothers from the South?" Yuta asked teasingly and pulled Taeyong against him. "Because one of them hurt my friend." The silver haired beta said with a pout. "Sicheng? Pretty little thing is quite popular among the younger alphas now, he got presented recently, no?" Taeyong nodded his head and sighed, pressing his cheek against Yuta's unclothed chest. "Sicheng already believes himself to be the mate of some idiotic alpha, though." Yuta hummed, "Don't get yourself tangled in their web, babe."  
  
Taeyong pulled away from Yuta to scowl at him, "Sicheng is like a little brother to me, I'm not going to let him be sad. He deserves the world," The elder said and planted his hands on his hips, "Even if it means getting myself involved, I'm helping him."  
  
Yuta chuckled resignedly and pulled him back into an embrace, "One of the many reasons why I'm in love with you is because of your beautiful soul, your eagerness to aid anyone who needs it." Taeyong blushed and hit his mate's chest playfully, "Shut up! Stop being cheesy." Yuta grabbed his wrists and rested his forehead against the elder's. "Baby, I get worried. You're my mate, I don't want anything to happen to you. Please understand me. If you get in between an alpha and his pursuance of an omega then you're inviting trouble. As much as I adore your loving nature, I will not allow you to do something that will put you in danger."  
  
Taeyong knew he was stubborn and a little bit too daring for a beta, before he got presented a lot of his friends predicted him to become an alpha. He was lucky that he ended up with a powerful alpha like Yuta as his mate, Taeyong knew with the amount of alphas he had pissed he wouldn't have survived otherwise.  
  
"I promise I won't do anything that would put me in danger. I swear, please trust me, love." He put on his best begging face, big eyes looking at Yuta with hope and he knew his mate wouldn't be able to say no.  
  
Yuta let out an audible sigh and Taeyong knew he won, he rewarded his understanding alpha by jumping on him and wrapping his legs around his hips, the silver haired wolf kissed his mate all over his face while Yuta laughed, hands flying to support the overexcited beta.  
  
Taeyong was going to make sure Sicheng ended up with the wolf he fell in love with, even if the said wolf was a pain in the ass.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Binnie, thanks a lot of for making me fall for NCT, this is for you babe ♥ 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave comments and kudos if you can! :)


End file.
